


Why D9es It Happen?

by Alieen_Kar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alieen_Kar/pseuds/Alieen_Kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S9metimes pe9ple aren't wh9 y9u 6elieved they were 9r wh9 they say they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat was by now 7.4 sweeps old, or about 16 human years, Kankri remaining 9 sweeps, or about 19 human years in physical age due to the fact he was dead. Kankri hadn't changed very much in the past sweep, but Karkat grew more violet and physically aggressive every day.  
> _____________________________________________________  
> Authors notes at the end of the work  
> _____________________________________________________

~~~Kankri's POV~~~

Again Karkat slammed the door on his way in. The dishes rattles I the cabinet and I flinched, sighing a bit and shaking my head at the reaction. After the initial shock had subsided I continued cooking, humming softly as I cooked our dinner for the night, as I usually did, being the one who did the housework and things of that nature. _‘I should be used to that by now’_ I thought to myself, getting some grubsauce from the fridge.

"Hello Karkat,” I said, smiling up at him as he entered the kitchen. My voice was soft, caring, and refined as usual. “How was your day today?"

"Why the fuck do you care anyway? I don't get why you bother to fucking ask, you know your voice annoys the fuck out of me." He said with a growl, sitting down at the table for dinner.

"Yes Karkat... I understand" I whispered, not speaking again for the rest of the night. Dinner was usually silent but sometimes he would rant about what had happened that day or sometimes he would ask for advice from me, though he would usually call me stupid and ignore it regardless. The silence always terrified me, and I wanted to say something, but I wouldn’t risk him yelling at me further.

Before bed I knocked gently on his doorframe, popping my head into his open room to tell him goodnight. "Goodnight Karkat." I said softly, and before I could even move he was up and growling at me, making his way over quickly.

“I need to teach you a lesson about what I mean when I say you have an annoying voice.” Before I could question it or even move away, he brought a fist to my head, knocking me over. He quickly yanked me up by my throat and slammed me into the wall, cutting off my air. "It means that you need to shut the fuck up." After that he squeezed my throat a little tighter before letting me fall, coughing weakly as I caught my breath.

When he was younger he was smaller and more lanky, but in the past sweep he filled out more, getting more muscular and growing in height, soon overpowering me in strength. I never thought he would hit me, however. As my vision slowly came back as I coughed weakly I tried to slowly put it together. That's when I saw the little bit of red tinted tears dripping on the ground and realized I was crying. I stumbled to my room, making sure I locked the door, crying silently on the bed as I curled up. The last thought the came to mind before I slept was, "Is my voice really that bad...?"


	2. Hiding Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding bruises s9 n9b9dy will kn9w....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes at the Bottom of the Work

~~~Karkat's POV~~~

"What the fuck is wrong with him? Is he brain damaged? He needs to fucking understand the fact that I. Don't. Like. Him!" I growled as i laid down, thinking about the black eye I just gave him, smiling just a little to myself "there is defiantly more where that came from" I closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly and easily

~~~Kankri's POV~~~

 

Morning was a nightmare after a night of them. When I woke I had a black eye and a small ump on the back of my head. the swelling wasn't so bad so with a little bit of the gray makeup Latula had given me it could be covered easily. I made my way to the bathroom, holding cold, damp cloth to my eye for a few minutes while I brushed my teeth. After drying my eye I take up the gray cream makeup and dabbed it on, using concealer and base to make it look normal, at the end smiling over how well i did. Checking my watch i knew i still had time to clean some and cook Karkat breakfast before he woke up like i usually did.

I made my way to the kitchen, putting a pot of water on to boil. I started cleaning the living room and tensed up when i found a photo album of pictures of when he was younger. I found the false floorboard in the spare room, lifting the two up and placing the photo album in it, placing the boards back down and smiling wearily as i lock the door again, hiding the key. I used to have a photo album of my favorite memories of him... until he found it under my bed and tried to burn it. He told me that as long as he didn't see it and wouldn't find it then i could keep them.

I mixed up some pancake batter and poured it in the pan, soon after hearing him wake. i was plating the last pancake when he came out. He took his serving of pancakes but instead of cooking something for myself i sat with him with only a glass of water. I took a handful of prescription pills before putting the bottles back in my pocket. One bottle of anxiety pills, one bottle of anti-depressants, and one to prevent my seizures.

After about half an hour he was finished and i took his plates, going to the sink and washing them with the rest of the dishes. Without warning he snatched me backwards to the floor and kicked me into the cabinets along the counter. I coughed weakly for a second before he yanked me up and tossed my on the table, which I fell off and onto the floor on the other side. I didn't move or even try to as he rounded the table and looked down of me. "Pathetic" he spat, before going back to his room. Laying there, with now broken ribs and a bruised body I slowly got up and left the house, hiding my bruises and smiling weakly as I made my way to Cronus' hive for some peaceful company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update more than once a week if possible. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this but there will be reader input portions along the way.
> 
> Anyway, thats all for now!  
> PCHOOOOOOOOO!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, but the story is mine. I'm so sorry for writing this, but I will update soon! It'll get better..... eventually. This is my first ever fanfiction so... don't hate ;-;
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now! PCHOOOOO!!!!


End file.
